The King's Thief
by asian9090
Summary: If you need something stolen, you hire a thief. If you want to keep that thief, you have to steal something from him as well. Able to pick any lock and crack any safe, our hobbit friend might get his heart stolen from a certain king. If that king is able to steal it. R
1. Chapter 1

Come children and let me tell you a story.

A story about a thief.

Not just any thief.

But the King's thief.

They say he can steal anything even the stars.

They say he is a myth, others a legend.

All we know is that this being, this... this thing is sneaky.

He can break into anything they say.

He can steal from right under your pretty nose.

He can crack any chest in all of the lands.

Oh, you don't believe?

Well if you don't believe me, then lets look back of a time when...

You know this story, is for him to tell.

_Many years ago in a land of green fields, houses in the ground, and peace._

_What no, no, no, the holes weren't dirty and infected with bugs!_

_They were lovely homes._

_Clean and fitting for a hobbit of any kind._

_Ha ha ha yes like me._

_Little people with big hairy feet._

_That eat seven meals a day._

_And never have an empty pantry of food._

_Hobbits are not known for adventure._

_Well unless you're a Took, but Tooks never went as far as Bree._

_Except this one hobbit who ventured into Bree and became an apprentice._

_A thief's apprentice._

_From then on the master and apprentice would travel together._

_Far and wide._

_Till the master died and his apprentice returned home._

_But he didn't stay for long._

_Oh no, actually he go to Bree to perfect his skills._

_Some would even come with job offers._

_Others just to test him._

_No one knew his face._

_Only heard his voice._

_No one knew where he lived._

_Or whether or not was he even real._

_But one thing for sure._

_He was what they were looking for._

_Especially him!_

_ The King Under the Mountain!_

_King of the Dwarves! _

_King Thorin, Son of Thrain, Son of Thror!_

_Needed the thief's help._

_So he sent one of his men to find him._

_And found him he did, in the town of Bree._

_And that is how we shall begin our story. _


	2. Chapter 2

Nori may have been a thief, but he wasn't that good. He, himself, admitted that his skill are not as superb. He still steals from random people. However, when it comes to a job a certain wizard is asking... well... that's something he can't do.

Pickpocketing and shop-lifting, no problem.

Stealing from an elven safe in the home of Saruman the White...

Pass!

Nori wasn't suicidal. Even if it was for an old friend like Gandalf.

Plus Nori is too young to die...

Okay so he's not that young but still, like any other dwarf, he still wants to die either in battle or in a pub with a stomach full of fine ale. Plus, he promised Ori to go with him to the market to get nibs for his quills. Nori shook his head. His little brother is growing up so fast. Nearly got Dori in tears, and his blades sharpen. Yes Dori, Like Nori, is over-protective of his little brother. Nori however, will not threaten all the suitors... Well maybe one, or two. Don't get him wrong he still wishes for Ori to find a man or woman, he just wants him to find the right one. Even if it is someone like... Dwalin... Yes Dwalin... The same man who keeps arresting him.

Hey, if Ori wants him then by all means. However, Dwalin maybe a bit rough with Ori. Especially in the bed room. Dwalin admitted to him once, that 'he doesn't know his own strength.' Nori asked some of Dwalin's ex's and he got the same reply: "too rough!" "doesn't know the word gentle!" or "couldn't handle his size!" Yes folks Dwalin has a big package. A little too big according to the ex's. Well the good news about meeting his ex's, he was able to meet his _one. _They already exchanged beads and are planning on marrying come spring. So yes, Dwalin is not only big in muscle but in... That area as well.

Ori accidentally walked in on him bathing in the lake, and ran home to Nori, asking how on earth is he gonna fit it in. Nori couldn't answer that. Nor did he want to. Just thinking about it, makes him want to beg Ori not think about marrying him, who can't please anyone in the bed room. Or in any room at that.

What! Not everything has to happen in the bed room, theirs the bathroom, kitchen, even your own brothers room.

Just thinking about that brought back good memories for Nori.

Dori still couldn't figure out how his furs got all sticky.

Shaking his head, Nori leans against the building to the meeting place this 'thief' meets his clients.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you're a dwarf.'

Nori jumped, pushing himself off the wall, he looked around.

Nothing.

"Over here!" said the teasing voice. Nori turned around... Again nothing. A hand cupped his cheek. Nori jumped back pulling out his blade... Only there was no blade... Other side... No blade?! Checking all of his blades... Gone!? Every single one of them! Gone!?

This _thing_ was in front of him. Though Nori couldn't see him, only the outline of his silhouette. Nori backed into the wall. Damn! "So what's my job?" asked the thief. Nori didn't say anything, "huh?!" The thief laughed.

_PLANK!_

One of Nori's knives embedded near Nori's head, on the left side. Nori gulped, the thief laughed. "I'll repeat. What's. My. Job?" Nori took a deep shuddered breath. "Gandalf asked if-" The thief tilted his head. "Gandalf!?" Nori nodded, "he wants you to steal something from Saruman."

The thief paced, Nori must've caught his interest. Rumor has it this thief only does interesting job, or just jobs no one wants to do, due to the risks. This thief seems interested, though hard to tell in an darken area.

"What is this '_something' _Gandalf wants?"

"He never told me, just that it's in a safe made by elves."

"Where?"

"He didn't say."

_PLANK!_

Another knife, near Nori's right neck. He can feel the cut stinging.

"B-but I was told to take you to Erebor," taking a deep gulp. "Gandalf is waiting for you there." The thief stopped pacing. Erebor!?

He always wanted to go to Erebor. Maybe if he's lucky he can... Snatch a few gems, before he goes out on his way. Maybe some gold as well, and if he's really lucky... Steal some mithril... Or fur. Winter is nearing, so fur will help make a profit.

Wait, Gandalf?!

Now theirs someone he hasn't heard in a while. The old wizard is always up to no good. Well Gandalf did heal him, from a heist gone wrong. Time to repay the favor.

"Alright I'll do it!" replied the Thief. Nori sighed relief, _perfect!_

"Meet me tomorrow morning, at Bag End. " Said the thief. "Its in the Shire." The thief turned to Nori. "you do know where the Shire is don't you?" Nori nodded, he's been there a couple of times. Nice folk, make the best yarn for Ori's knitting. "Good! See you there." He vanished.

Nori was dancing on the inside...

Wait...

Bag End!?

He should have asked,_ where_ in the Shire is Bag End.

Shaking his head, Nori hopes that someone knows where Bag End is.

* * *

A certain little hobbit enjoying his tea, with a smile on his face, and a mask not to far away.

* * *

finally got this done sorry for delaying all of my stories but time is not on my side nor was it ever was

but give me credit here I'm trying

R&R plzzz I always love reviews! XD


End file.
